


Three in the Morning

by manzokuda



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Consensual Somnophilia, Established Relationship, Lame title is lame, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Sorry Not Sorry, assume previously negotiated consent, because the world needs more Merhartwin, merhartwin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-06 03:04:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12808227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manzokuda/pseuds/manzokuda
Summary: Eggsy gets a lovely wake up call.





	Three in the Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently Thanksgiving is for writing porn. Here's my contribution to the Kingsman fandom. Sorry, not sorry. There is nothing here other than porn. Written in one hour and un-beta'd: read at your own risk.

Eggsy wakes to a delicious fullness in his ass, thrusting lazily through the slick left over from Harry's come the night before. He sighs inaudibly and leans back into the firm heat of Merlin behind him as he blinks open his eyes.

Harry is sprawled in the bedding next to him, head buried in a pillow with his hair spilling in chocolate waves over his forehead, gilded in the soft morning light. Eggsy's breath catches as he notices Harry watching him, his heavy-lidded eye glinting darkly from underneath his tousled locks.

Eggsy doesn't know how long Merlin had been fucking him before he woke, with the same steady rhythm that his body catches as he rocks back into Merlin's thrusts. It feels like Merlin added more lube to the mess between his thighs, because every press in is smooth and hits him exactly right. His cock lies full and heavy between his legs, and throbs painfully when Harry's fingers slip out from underneath the pillow to pinch at his nipples.

He whines softly as Merlin grinds against his prostate, his hand moving down from where it was wrapped around Eggsy's belly to lift his thigh over Merlin's hip so he can get deeper. Harry finally moves, sliding over to kiss Eggsy briefly before ducking under the sheets to swallow Eggsy down.

Eggsy cries out at the feeling of tight, wet heat surrounding him as Merlin's next thrust pushes him further down Harry's throat.

“Come for me, darling,” Merlin husks in his ear, “There's a good lad.”

Eggsy can't do anything else but comply at that point, his body wound up and feeling like a live wire, cock pulsing as he comes down Harry's throat. Harry pulls off his cock with a soft pop, moving back up to share the taste of Eggsy's come with him. They kiss until all Eggsy can taste is Harry, and Merlin fucks Eggsy harder, pressing him into the mattress as he spills inside, making an even bigger mess.

Merlin pulls out slowly, kissing Eggsy on the nape of his neck as he leaves the room, returning with a damp cloth to clean Eggsy with. By this time, the bedding has been pushed to the foot of the bed, and Eggsy eyes Harry with appreciation as he stretches the length of his body over the soft sheets.

“Turn over, love,” he requests, and feels a warmth in his chest when Harry rolls over easily for him. Eggsy kisses down the line of Harry's back and parts his firm cheeks to lick at his hole. Harry makes a sound that Eggsy would swear upon his life was a purr, and Eggsy dedicates himself to eating Harry out until he's moaning continuously into his pillow, his hole sopping wet and clenching around Eggsy's tongue as if he never wants to let Eggsy go.

Eggsy pulls away reluctantly, pressing one last kiss to Harry's twitching hole before nudging him back around again. Merlin's hand slips away from where it was stroking Harry's hair, and he leans over to devour Harry's mouth as Eggsy pushes into Harry's tight heat. Eggsy nudges his face into the curve of Harry's neck, licking and sucking at the soft skin and breathing in his scent. He fucks Harry slowly and steadily, with all urgency absent as his first orgasm took the edge off his hunger. His hands stroke down Harry's narrow waist and up to his ribs as he rocks his hips, enjoying the feel of him and the sound of his gasps being swallowed down by Merlin's mouth.

Eggsy lifts up his head after a while, murmuring Merlin's name. Wordlessly, Merlin swoops down to kiss Eggsy before returning to Harry, kissing him and reaching down to stroke him once, twice, before Harry comes with a sigh. Eggsy comes soon after, and wipes Harry off with a corner of the bedsheets.

“That's disgusting,” Harry says with casual disdain.

Eggsy responds by smushing his head into the mattress with his own pillow. Merlin helps.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what happened to the end. Just roll with it.


End file.
